Beastiary
The Minor Kraken The minor Kraken or "Sea Devil" is not actually a Kraken but instead belongs to an entirely different family of sea beast. Unlike Krakens they are generally skittish and not aggressive unless provoked. When angered though they can be quite dangerous due to the strength of their strong appendages as well as their quick speed. The minor Kraken is a popular target for many sea hunters as their natural oil is plentiful and is considered more valuable than dwarven oils. Despite their skittish nature they're still considered a dangerous opponent especially if theres a chance of angering a pod of minor Krakens or an alpha, otherwise known as a greater devil. An Alpha minor Kraken though not the size of a Kraken is considered to be much more vicious and aggressive. Some have even reported them smashing boats to pieces for no apparent reason. There's also the unsubstantiated rumors of them coming ashore for brief periods to terrorize coastal towns. Regardless of factuality it is generally considered a bad omen to see an great devil under any circumstance. DirePanda The DirePanda is a large beast in the direbear family native to Nasonial. Highly intelligent and sociable they're known to befriend and work with humans often forming strong bonds with their masters. Making great beasts of burden due to their very low aggression rate and brute strength DirePanda are the popular choice of traders that travel great distances between towns and through dangerous regions. When reaching maturity they grow longer tails that can reach several feet and large tusks below their snouts. This is probably the most distinctive trait separating them from other DireBear which generally maintain all the physical traits of bear beyond changing size. Water Spirits Very little is known and understood of the luminescent beings that can be seen skirting the ocean at night. Seemingly the lack and physical body. Many mages claim them to be beings of pure intersectuality and energy while others claim them as a cousin of land spirits though their differences are quite contradictory. Despite their lack of physical form they do in some form or another ingest some food as sailors leave them fish as a rite of passage at water shrines. They are seen as one of the biggest and most beautiful mysteries of the ocean. The Elder Giants Long before men populated Nasonial the Elder Giants roamed the continent. Though sparse now they still exist to the far west in small communities. Little is known of the Elder Giants though it's speculated that they are the father of the sea Giants that first crafted the great Arks and spread across the lands. Elder Giants community's are reclusive and little is known of them. From what little contact has been made in recent years the Elder Giants near immortal aging has been a question of bread debate among many loremasters. Some of the Giants have been observed speaking ancient dialects of Naosanial mixed with other forgotten giant languages. The Elder Giants are considered sacred Demigods by Nasonial culture and are regarded with deep respect.